Destiny Crown Restored
by Aeris-kyun
Summary: A rewritten version of the old Destiny Crown OC fanfiction! Read as members of guilds like Destiny Crown or Marine Storm and Dark Guilds fight, or the characters have certain problems! After reading the OC Manual, consisting of the guilds and how to send an OC, send in an OC to support this new series! And you never know if it will be picked! (PS: May have some romance)
1. OC Manual

**Hi everyone!**

 **Today I will be replacing the fanfiction of the same title that I completely abandoned. A fairy tail fanfiction, this will be. I will be accepting OCs for this fanfic, cuz' this is an OC fanfiction. It also introduces some new guilds. (Compared to the old one too.) You can pick whichever guild you want.**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fairy Tail in any way, shape or form.**

* * *

 **Here they are:**

 **Legal Guilds:**

 **[1] Destiny Crown**

 **Description:** Destiny Crown, a well-known guild in the country of Fiore. It consists of many members, and a variation of magic. Placing second in the previous Grand Magic Games, the guild members are both strong and kind, treating those around them with much respect. These values are instilled into the guild members by their Guild Master, which allows them to have a fantastic reputation in Fiore!

 **Guild Master: Ultia Synis, female, user of Ghastly Iceberg, a type of attack magic.**

* * *

 **[2] Marine Storm**

 **Description:** Currently the strongest guild in Fiore, placing first in the previous Grand Magic Games, Marine Storm is a guild taking pride in its strong but humble members. The guild is usually requested to do S-ranked missions, and has a strong bond with Rising Wing, a guild in the town nearby. With a strong Guild Master to back them, Marine Storm is determined to keep their place as strongest!

 **Guild Master: Altair Humid, female, user of Surround Mist, a type of support magic.**

* * *

 **[3] Rising Wing**

 **Description:** A guild with younger members, Rising Wing is a relatively new guild, starting out fewer than twenty years ago. To back that, the guild members consist of mostly younger members. The guild has a strong friendship with Marine Storm and trades with them for materials regularly. Though young, this guild should not be underestimated at any cost, for the young members use strong magic!

 **Guild Master: Kirisa Niseko, female, user of Barrier Gate, a type of defense magic.**

* * *

 **[4] Titanium Heart**

 **Description:** A well-known guild in Fiore, Titanium Heart is a guild that is specialised in defense. A good guild for alliances, the members all use a sort of defense magic that, mostly, can be also be used as attack magic! The members of the guild pride themselves in their defense magic, and is often recruited for a variety of jobs, along with stronger guilds. With magic to back their guild name, the members are strong and confident!

 **Guild Master: Realis Foreal, male, user of Realis Phrase, a type of defense magic.**

* * *

 **[5] Titan's Soul**

 **Description:** A guild that prides themselves in their determination and bravery, Titan's Soul receives many jobs that require great amounts of courage. Though not the strongest, placing in fourth for the Grand Magic Games, the members work hard for their guild. As the guild is financially weak, the members work hard in order to earn enough jewels for the guild and for food, especially for the younger members.

 **Guild Master: Seit Forayes, male, user of Effect Spore, a type of support magic.**

* * *

 **[6] Severe Slasher**

 **Description:** A guild that was a Dark Guild until about fifty years ago, the guild master has sworn to become a legal guild. Being approved by the Magic Council, the guild now works for good. Although the guild has a bad reputation among some citizens of Fiore, the members are unwavered, and continue to work hard to prove themselves. They should no longer be suspected to be working with other Dark Guilds!

 **Guild Master: Karnios Tebiet, male, user of Growing Root, a type of attack magic.**

* * *

 **Dark Guilds:**

 **[1] Evil Whirl _(Evil Spin's new name)_**

 **Description:** Known for the many assasinations this guild has done, they are a guild that should not be messed with, for several reasons. Most notable is their assasination skills. You can never know when a member of this guild will come and assasinate you!

 **Guild Master: Sorei Forayes, female, user of Effect Spore, a type of support magic.**

* * *

 **[2] Blood Saber**

 **Description:** This guild has negative relations with Marine Storm and Rising Wing. Most of time, the guild members will be causing trouble in Fiore. The guild enjoys playing with the Legal Guild's members like toys.

 **Guild Master: Ragnar Silf, male, user of Starlight, a type of attack magic.**

* * *

 **[3] Pheon Rebirth (Rebirthixes' new name)**

 **Description:** Always on the move, the guild members are always spread out. The Magic Council has yet to pinpoint a general base of operations for them. Without an appointed Guild Master, no one is there to control the guild members at all!

 **Guild Master: -None-**

* * *

 **[4] Ars (That's such a simple name.)**

 **Description:** A guild consisting of many members, although large, it is quite secretive. Not much is known about the guild, but all the guilds know that this guild is a terrifying one. All wonders what powers they hide under the secretive shell.

 **Guild Master: Unknown.**

* * *

 **OC Guilds:**

 **Nothing here yet!**

* * *

 **Moving on, here is the format for submitting OCs.**

 **Here:**

 **Name: _[Don't forget about this!]_**

 **Age: _[This matters. If your OC is 0 - 12, they will be put into Rising Wing.]_**

 **Gender: _[Don't forget about this!]_**

 **Guild: _[Don't forget about this!]_**

 **Magic: _[This is up to you, it can be in the show, it can be made up. If made up, make sure to include techniques! BUT NO _ SLAYER MAGIC. NO. BAD. NO.]_**

 **Rank/Strength of Power: _[Weakest to Strongest: E, D, C, B, A, S, SS, Z]_**

 **Appearance: _[Don't use up too much brain power here!]_**

 **Eye Colour: _[Don't be absurd.]_**

 **Hair Colour: _[Don't be absurd.]_**

 **Height: _[Don't be absurd.]_**

 **Weight: _[Don't be absurd.]_**

 **Personality: _[Don't be absurd.]_**

 **Sexuality: _[Heterosexual, Bisexual, Homosexual, Asexual, Demisexual, etc.]_**

 **Likes: _[Whatever you want!]_**

 **Dislikes: _[Whatever you want!]_**

 **Clothing: _[Standard, Night, Battle, Swimwear, Formal, in that order, with a semicolon ';' between each.]_**

 **Past: _[Use up your brain power here! An OC's past might be used as a basis in an arc.]_**

 **Pet(s): _[Optional]_**

* * *

 **Remember to not include the brackets ' _[ _ ]_ ' 'kay?**

 **Or whatever, I don't care.**

 **I can receive the OCs either by Review or PM. If you have given by Review, I'll PM if there are any problems.**

 **Have fun!**

 **[Note: The character bios sent for the abandoned Destiny Crown fanfic will be in this fanfic!]**


	2. Aer's Backstory -Filler-

**Hello everyone!**

 **While I am gathering enough OCs for my story (Well, more OCs, at least.), I will write backstories for my own OCs. Maybe even the guild masters if I want to. Consider these fillers. Let's get onto the first OC, Aer Crestfel! I'll be inserting the bio first, then the story.**

* * *

 **Name:** Aer Crestfel

 **Age:** 13

 **Gender:** Male

 **Guild:** Rising Wing

 **Magic:** "Divine Lightning". The Magic is powered up when there is lightning around.

 **Spells:** _**[ "-" = Main Spells; "~" = Sub spells from the main spell.]**_

 **\- Chain Lightning** \- The user points his palm at opponents, and shoots out a stream of lightning that jumps from one enemy to another and so on.

 **\- Lightning Down** \- The user slams his palm on the ground, which makes lightning strike down at random areas around the user.

 **\- Surge Wall** \- The user places his palms side by side and pushes slightly, which makes lightning strike in front of him, forming a wall in front of the user, which moves forwards at rapid speeds for about five meters.

 **~ Surge Circle** \- The user places his palms on the ground, which makes lightning strike around him, forming a circular wall around him, which moves at random directions at rapid speeds for about twenty seconds.

 **\- Surge Barrier** \- The user holds his hands together, which makes lightning strike at his left, right, front and back, about a meter away from the user, and the lightning forms into a dome that surrounds the user.

 **\- Lightning Greatblade** \- The user puts his hands at his side and puts his hands in a position where it seems like he is holding a greatblade. Lightning then strikes on the user's hands, and a 2 meter long greatblade forms from the lightnings

 **~ Grounded Lightning** \- The user stabs the Lightning Greatblade into the ground, which allows him to send strong surges of electricity through it. The electricity travelling through the ground is near undetectable.

 **~ Shockwave** \- The user stabs the Lightning Greatblade into the ground, which allows him to send a strong shockwave around him, which travels for about five meters.

 **~ Form Change** \- The user changes the form of the Lightning Greatblade to other sword types _**[Rapier; Two Daggers; Broadsword; Cleaver]**_. The other sword forms can perform the same techniques.

 **\- Jupiter's Rage** \- The user places his fists together and slams them on the ground, and dozens of shockwaves are sent out. The shockwaves are able to kill a dragon within seconds.

 **\- Thor's Hammer** \- The user places his fists together, and raises them high, then swipes them down, which makes a super-charged lightning strike in front of him, sending many shockwaves. This spell can kill a dragon with one hit.

 **\- Indra's Arrow** \- The user turns his body and seems like he is preparing to punch, and he makes lightning form around his fist. After charging for a few seconds, the user seems to punch the air very strongly, throwing the lightning at the target as if it is a spear. This is Aer's strongest spell, and destroy a country in a shot.

 **\- Eye Magic _[Left Eye]_ \- Eye of the Storm** \- Allows user to control the movement of storms

 **Rank/Strength of Power:** SS

 **Appearance:** Aer is a short and cute boy, with hair tied in a ponytail that reaches down to his waist, and his fringe covers his left eye.

 **Eye Colour:** Light Lavender [Right Eye], Light Blue [Left Eye]

 **Hair Colour:** Ruby Red _**[**_ _ **A more pinker shade of red]**_.

 **Height:** 140 cm.

 **Weight:** 37 kg.

 **Personality:** Friendly, kind and helpful. Can get very sadistic and violent if angered.

 **Sexuality:** Homosexual

 **Likes:** Blueberries, the Night, Flowers, **Naftis (Will be in the next chapter, personal OC. There will be a lot of mention of him in this though.)** , Friends, Warm places.

 **Dislikes:** Chocolate, Loneliness, Being Hated, Having Naftis taken away from him, The cold

 **Clothing:** A striped yellow and black scarf, a long sleeved red shirt, with black and white stripes on the sleeves, a white hoodie with cat ears and long dark blue, almost black, pants; Mostly the same as standard, but without the scarf and the hoodie, and the shirt is yellow with black long sleeves, and the pants are completely black; Same as standard; Aer despises swimming, and will not go, but if forced, simple red and black swimming trunks; Aer does not care for occasions, but will dress up in anything that Naftis gives him for a formal occasion.

 **Past:** Being born in a small village, Aer was miraculously blessed with an Eye Magic. But not knowing how to control this eye magic, he constantly brought storms to the village. After finding out about this, the villagers exiled the young, five years old, Aer. With nowhere to go, Aer begin stealing in the nearby town. After a year, Aer had mostly mastered theft, and hid nearby the small town, regularly stealing food and other resources. One day, he met a boy called Naftis, who was two years older than him. As both were thieves, they worked together, and the two became well-known thieves in the nearby towns, and even learnt magic. A few years later, when Aer had reached eight years old, Aer met with Kirisa, the Guild Master of Rising Wing, who found him in the forest. After battling, Aer decided to join her guild. Aer and Naftis both joined Rising Wing, and made their magic stronger. Now, Aer is a strong but young mage who is only thirteen years old, and has a crush on the first person who was kind to him, Naftis.

 **Pets:** A young and cute female cat named Sylf. She can turn into a human and use a weaker version of Aer's magic.

 _ **[Notes: Aer is hyper-sensitive to the cold after using magic.]**_

* * *

 **Moving on, The story!**

* * *

"Demon child!" An angry villager shouted out.

"Demon!" Others joined in. Who they were shouting at? Well, they were shouting at a child. A young, five-year old child. Why?

"You demon child! Always bringing storms to our village!" Another villager pushed the child with the wooden end of the hoe he was holding. How?

"Dastardly child! Using your magic to bring endless storms!" The villagers were all angry at a child who possessed magic. The child, too young to understand, could only cry. The child, too young to learn, could not harness his magic properly. The left eye of the child, unlike his right eye which was light lavender, was sky blue. The pupil of the left eye was shaped like a raindrop.

"Get out of our village! Never come back!" The villagers shouted at the child. The young child could only understand a two words from that. "Get out," The child could understand, and he ran. He ran into the nearby forest. The little boy kept running, and did not stop until he caught sight of a town.

Sighing, the little boy walked to the entrance of the town. Entering the town, the little boy walked around, and before long, got hungry. He had learnt some things from his home village before being exiled. That taking things from others was a bad thing to do. But what else could he do to get food? Beg? He would only be ignored.

"Hey, come back here!" A gruff voice shouted at the little boy, who had taken some bread from the former's shop. The little boy ignored the shouts, and ran as fast as his little feet could run. Quickly exiting the town, the boy hid in the grass patches, behind a large bush. Theft would be the only way this little boy could get by.

 _ **-Timeskip; A year later-**_

"Huh? Didn't I have one more piece of bread here...?" A streetside merchant stared at his stock, "Must be my imagination..."

In the crowd, a young boy smirked, eating a piece of bread.

"Stupid merchants... I've gotten away with this for a year, haven't you realised?" The boy continued to eat the piece of the bread.

 _ **-Aer P.O.V-**_

My name is Aer. I am six years old this year. I have stolen food, water and other resources from this town for a year now. When will the merchants find out, I wonder. Laughing to myself, I thought, 'Never.'

I, having stolen for a year now, have mostly mastered the art of stealing. Usually, I just take and run, but there are many ways. Ah, but the merchants in this little town are too stupid to even realise. Taking a bottle of water steathily from a stand, I hide back in the crowd. I smirked.

Taking a gulp of water, I did not focus on where I was walking. I had bumped into a stranger. The boy I had bumped into looked to be a few years older than I was. Quickly running off, I attempted hiding back into the crowd. But before I could, the boy had grabbed my arm.

"O-oi!" I shouted at him.

"You're a thief too, right? Follow me," The older boy smirked at me. I sighed, and followed him to the outskirts of the town.

"Who are you?" I asked the older boy, annoyed that I had followed him without reason. I had no other choice anyway.

"Naftis, you?" The boy replied.

"Aer," I answered.

"Wanna become partners-in-crime? We're both thieves, after all," Naftis asked me, and smiled, waiting for me answer. Should I? I wondered. Would there be any good? I suppose there would be help and company...

I nodded, and said, "Why not, I guess..."

 _ **-Timeskip; Two years later-**_

"Where will we be going next, Naftis?" I asked as I threw a blueberry into my mouth. We two have been stealing more and more ever since we've met. Ah, the things we could steal together were endless. I would even consider ourselves as much as the best thieves in this town and the next.

"Let's see..." Naftis looked around from the roof of the building we were standing on, "How about we have a feast today?"

"A feast? A-are you talking about... M-meat?!" I excitedly yelled out. Meat was a rare thing for us thieves to eat. There was rarely any way we could steal and cook it or store it.

"Yeah. You'll go collect some flint and firewood to start a fire, got that?" Naftis said, and jumped off the building. I smiled, and jumped off the building in the other direction. Towards the forest I go, I thought happily.

Quickly reaching the forest, I started collecting firewood.

"A kid? What are you doing here, in a forest of all places?" I heard a gentle voice ask me. Looking up, I saw a teenage girl, floating in front of me.

"Who are you? A mage? Go away, or I'll use my own magic," I continued searching for flint.

"I am Kirisa Niseko, the Guild Master of the guild, Rising Wing. You are a magic user too?" She smiled at me.

"I said go away," I told her, my left eye glowing slightly, dark clouds gathering above the forest.

"Ah, eye magic?" She continued to follow me and said, "Would you like to join my guild?"

"Go... Away!" I shouted out, lightning striking in front of her, "Tch."

"Lightning Magic?" She asked, "Splendid, child."

 _ **-3rd Person-**_

Turning around, Aer shouted out, "Chain Lightning!" Pointing his palm at Kirisa, a bolt of lightning shot out, but before it could reach Kirisa, it seemed to disappear.

"I am a Guild Master specialising in Defense Magic. Even if you are strong, you won't be able to get past my barrier," Kirisa simply stated.

"Ah, really? Then I will use my strongest move here and now," Aer smiled at Kirisa, and turned his body, seeming to be charging up a punch. Kirisa's eyes opened wide when lightning gathered around Aer's fist.

"W-what...? G-Gate Twenty-Five!" Kirisa shouted out, and a oriental gateway formed in front of her, which formed twenty-five barriers.

"Indra's... Arrow!" Firing the punch, Aer threw the super-charged lightning ball at Kirisa's barriers, easily breaking through twenty of them. Gasping for breath, Aer looked up at Kirisa struggling to keep her last five barriers up.

"Y-your magic is strong, young one..." Kirisa smiled as she finally withstood the spell.

"Aer? What are you doing?" Naftis ran towards the tired out younger male.

"W-we'll be j-joining a guild, N-Naftis..." Aer muttered out these last few words before collapsing.

"Joining a guild? Then... You're a guild master?" Naftis asked Kirisa, who nodded, "Of which guild?"

"Rising Wing. It is North of here. I hope to see you two soon, then," Kirisa smiled, walking away.

"Oi, Aer, wake up," Naftis eventually woke Aer up, and said to the younger male, "We're heading North, right now."

"To the guild? Sure!" Aer excitedly got up, and started walking in a random direction.

"Aer, North is this way," Naftis smiled, pointing in the opposite direction that Aer was walking in.

"A-ah! Of course!" Aer turned and started walking.

 _ **-Timeskip; five years later-**_

"Oi Naftis-kun, when are we going on our next job?" Aer boredly asked the older male, leaning on his hand on the tables inside the guild.

"When a good one comes," Naftis sipped on his drink, similarly bored.

Five years ago, these two were thieves in the town to the south. Now, the two were two of the strongest mages in the guild, Rising Wing. Who would have guessed that such a change could occur?

"Well, when is there going to be good one?" Aer asked Naftis.

"When it comes," Naftis answered, and flicked Aer's forehead, which made the latter blush, "And stop being annoying, will you?"

Aer giggled, and sang out, "Fine~!"

* * *

 **Was that good for a backstory? Idk.**

 **Review, Follow and Favourite.**

 **And also OCs please.**

 **Almost forgot about that.**

 **Ja ne, desu.**


	3. Naftis' Backstory -Filler-

**Konichiwa, minna.**

 **Continuing to gather more OCs, I'll be starting on the OC I mentioned in Aer's backstory. Naftis! Consider these fillers!**

 **Name:** Naftis Calamite **[Surname is actually Seins]**

 **Alias:** God Hunter

 **Age:** 15

 **Guild:** Rising Wing

 **Magic:** "Divine Behest", "Divinity", "Saint of Destruction"

 **Spells: [ "-" = Main Spells; "-" = Sub spells from the main spell.]**

 **"Divine Behest" [Very similar to Macro]**

 **Gives user commandment over everything in sight.**

 **Rules of Divine Behest**

\- Able to command weather; change weather forcast.

\- Able to command animals nearby, even if not in sight.

\- Able to command objects that has been controlled before, even if far away.

\- Able to control anything, whether it be Etherious, non-living things, living things, etc.

\- Commandment over something can only last for a continuous 3 hours, no more.

\- A hundred objects or things can be commanded at a time, no more.

\- Divine Behest overwrites other Divinities and Divine Magic.

\- There is no way to escape Divine Behest unless killed.

 **Divinity**

 **Allows user to steal the power of his enemies and use it.**

 **Saint of Destruction**

 **Note: Naftis is only able to use this when he is very. Very. VERY. Angry and/or upset. Even then, the chance of this happening is 0.000000034%, if my calculations are correct. You can bet this will only happen so much that you can count it with one hand.**

 **Spells:**

 **\- Hellbringer** \- Placing his fists on the ground, flaming, magma-covered spikes erupt from the ground. Enchanted so that it can't miss, the spikes will continue erupting from the ground until it reaches the enemy. This only works on land.

 **\- Soul Reap** \- Placing his palm in front of him, the user will shoot out 3 mist-like balls that will home in on the enemies and suck the life out of them. It will take five of these before killing a person. This only works on living beings.

 **\- Flesh Rupterer** \- The user creates a rapier-like long sword which he uses to stab the enemies. Enemies which are stabbed will explode. This only works on mammals.

 **\- Razor Skyline** \- Raising his fist into the sky, the user shouts out the name of the spell, and the sky seems to split apart, sending many razor sharp winds to the enemy. This only works when the area is exposed to the sky.

 **\- Hellfire Stream** \- Pointing his palm at a direction around himself, the user shoots out a purple stream of flames from his palm. The flames will burn through anything and everything.

 **\- Ocean's Wrath** \- Pointing both palms at the enemy, water bursts out from the palms of the user, which will pull the enemy into itself, drowning them. This only works in moist or damp areas.

 **\- Dusk's Edge** \- The user creates a orange-outlined black greatblade which cuts through everything. It's power ranges as time changes. Closer the time is to dusk, the more powerful.

 **\- Eclipse** \- A giant meteor is created above everything and slowly falls down onto the earth, crushing everything beneath it. This only works in areas exposed to the sky.

 **Rank/Strength of Power:** Z

 **Appearance:** Naftis is tall and has a lean body, and he has neck length hair with a fringe that reaches to his eyebrows.

 **Eye Color:** Platinum

 **Hair Color:** Slightly dark Yellow

 **Height:** 170 cm

 **Weight:** 44 kg

 **Personality:** Mischievous, annoying and playful at times, bored and easily annoyed at others. Sadistic when angered.

 **Sexuality:** Bisexual

 **Likes:** Aer, having fun, having fun battles, battling, impressing others, annoying others.

 **Dislikes:** Killing, Aer getting hurt, getting annoyed, boredom.

 **Clothing:** A simple white hoodie with lime sleeves and tight dark blue pants; Same as standard, might switch out to looser pants if he wants; Same as standard, but with a robe with a hood to cloak himself. His robe is specially made to allow him to be invisible; A simple black swimming trunks; a black tuxedo with a white shirt inside, the tuxedo shirt completely unbuttoned.

 **Past:** Naftis was the son of the King Seins, of the country of Seins, located in Ishgar, and a prostitute. After being born, he was left in the streets. A kind man found him and took him home, and with his wife, happily raised Naftis as their own child. They did not let Naftis know that fact, keeping it a secret from him. When Naftis turned 7, his parents died of an unknown illness, leaving him alone. With no money and food, Naftis wondered what to do. He remembered that there were books about magic in the basement of his home, so he took them, and left the house. Through hard work, he learnt the magic, 'Divine Behest', before the year ended. That year, he also decided he would begin stealing in order to live. Using his new magic, Naftis easily stole what he needed everyday. When he turned 8, he met Aer, a fellow thief, who was two years younger than he was. As both were thieves, they worked together, and the two became well-known thieves in the nearby towns. In the period of time, Naftis also taught Aer magic from the same book he learnt magic from. A few years later, Aer met with Kirisa, the Guild Master of Rising Wing, who found him in the forest. After battling, Aer decided to join her guild. After Aer awoke, Naftis and Aer both went to Rising Wing and joined, strengthening their magic. Now, Naftis is a truly terrifying mage, nicknamed the God Hunter, for his divine powers to control everything, including the gods themselves.

Sidenote: Eventually Naftis found out, and killed King Seins in cold blood.

 **Pets:** -NONE-

"Huh...?" A man cocked his head sideways, "Must be my imagination..." The man continued to walk down the pavement, but before he could get far away, he heard something again.

"The cry of a baby?" The man turned and walked into the alley were he had heard the cries. Searching around, he found a baby, carelessly left beside a rubbish bin. Picking the baby up, it instantly smiled and brightened up.

The man, figuring that whoever owned, did not want this baby anymore, took the delicate child home. Telling his wife about it, they decided to raise the child.

"We should not let this child know of his past when he grows up..." The wife of the man said, advising the man.

"Well then... What should we name this child? How about... Naftis? Naftis Calamite," The man suggested.

"It is a lovely name, dear," The woman smiled at her husband. The baby, now named Naftis, also smiled brightly.

 **-Timeskip; Naftis is now 7-**

"M-mum?" Dad...?" Naftis walked around the silent house, just coming back from running an errand. Going into every room, Naftis found nothing. Entering his parents' room, he found them, lying on the bed, blood all over the floor, blood that had flowed out from their mouths. They had contracted a disease, it seems. Not knowing what to do, Naftis stood, staring at the carcasses.

Tears flowed down Naftis' cheeks, forming uncontrollably in his eyes. "Why… Why?!" Naftis shouted. Though no one could hear him, he kept shouting. He knew it was useless, but he continued. Half an hour later, Naftis finally stopped. Sitting down, he thought about what he could do now.

"Ah!" Naftis remembered something, finally. In the basement, there was a book. A book that taught strong and dangerous magic; Divine Magic. The little child, wanting to learn magic that could be capable of reviving his parents, ran to the basement with a light of hope in his heart. But, no matter how many books he read, no matter how many magic he learn, he still could not achieve the magic of revival. But, what he had learnt from those books were very useful magic abilities.

"Divine Behest! Rise!" Pointing his palm at his parents, Naftis, holding a book containing many magical symbols, shouted out. His parents responded to his commands, rising from the pools of blood. Smiling, Naftis continued to play with the corpses, convincing himself they were not dead.

After a few hours of playing, Naftis sighed. It was useless. Taking the magic books, he left the house, leaving it with the smell of rotting flesh and two dead corpses. Before long, he knew that he needed food, being alerted by the rumble of his stomach. Walking into the streets, Naftis shouted out, "Divine Behest! Give me food; give me water; feed me full; feed me like a prince!"

From that command, many people ran to the young boy, holding pieces of bread, containers of various liquids and whatever else they had. Giggling, the boy thought, 'This will be easy. My life will be a breeze now!'

As the day past, he had figured out how to use his powers efficiently, in order to steal for his survival.

 **-Timeskip; A year later-**

"A kid? He just stole those, didn't he?" Naftis muttered. Smirking, he hid in the crowd and sneaked up to who he had noticed. Bumping into the boy who seemed younger than himself, Naftis received a reply to his _accidental_ bump.

"O-oi!" The other boy shouted at me.

"You're a thief too, right? Follow me," Naftis told the younger boy, smirking at him. The boy sighed, and followed Naftis to the outskirts of the town, practically being dragged through the crowd though.

"Who are you?" The younger boy asked Naftis, seemingly annoyed that he had been dragged without reason.

"Naftis, you?" Naftis replied.

"Aer," The younger boy answered.

"Wanna become partners-in-crime? We're both thieves, after all," Naftis asked Aer, and smiled, waiting for an answer. Aer seemed to think, and quickly made up his mind, nodding in agreement.

"Why not, I guess," Aer sighed.

 **-Timeskip; 2 years later-**

"Where will we be going next, Naftis?" Aer asked, tossing a blueberry into his mouth. The two have been stealing more and more ever since they've met, one might think they could steal anything. One could consider them as the best in the town.

"Let's see..." Naftis looked around from the roof of the building they were standing on, "How about we have a feast today?"

"A feast? A-are you talking about... M-meat?!" Aer excitedly yelled out. Meat was a rare thing for thieves to eat. There was rarely any way they could steal and cook it or store it.

"Yeah. You'll go collect some flint and firewood to start a fire, got that?" Naftis said, and jumped off the building. Naftis quickly ran to the town square, and raised his hand up high, shouting, "Divine Behest! Show me your meat; make it a good quality; hand it over neatly; make sure it is stored properly; do a sloppy job and die!"

Many traders and shopkeepers quickly ran to Naftis, holding bags of meat, all in perfect quality. Naftis smiled, and looked at the forest, thinking, 'I hope Aer is collecting firewood right now…'

Noticing the grey storm clouds gather above him, Naftis simply ignored it. Holding more meat, Naftis began to walk out of the town, to the outskirts.

"Woah, Aer must be fighting," Naftis dismissed it, until the thought ran through his head again, "Aer is fighting!"

Running into the forest, Naftis quickly began to search for Aer. A flash of light allowed him to know where Aer was. Running to the source of the light, Naftis thought, 'Did Aer really just use his strongest spell, Indra's Arrow?'

The blue light, the magnitude, Naftis sighed, and finally found Aer, with a girl.

"Aer? What are you doing?" Naftis ran towards the tired out younger male.

"W-we'll be j-joining a guild, N-Naftis..." Aer muttered out these last few words before collapsing.

"Joining a guild? Then... You're a guild master?" Naftis asked Kirisa, who nodded, "Of which guild?"

"Rising Wing. It is North of here. I hope to see you two soon, then," Kirisa smiled, walking away.

"Oi, Aer, wake up," Naftis eventually woke Aer up, and said to the younger male, "We're heading North, right now."

"To the guild? Sure!" Aer excitedly got up, and started walking in a random direction.

"Aer, North is this way," Naftis smiled, pointing in the opposite direction that Aer was walking in.

"A-ah! Of course!" Aer turned and started walking.

 **-Timeskip; five years later-**

"Oi Naftis-kun, when are we going on our next job?" Aer boredly asked the older male, leaning on his hand on the tables inside the guild.

"When a good one comes," Naftis sipped on his drink, similarly bored.

Five years ago, these two were thieves in the town to the south. Now, the two were two of the strongest mages in the guild, Rising Wing. Who would have guessed that such a change could occur?

"Well, when is there going to be good one?" Aer asked Naftis.

"When it comes," Naftis answered, and flicked Aer's forehead, which made the latter blush, "And stop being annoying, will you?"

Aer giggled, and sang out, "Fine~!"

 **Eh. Most of that, from after meeting Aer, was copy pasted and edited. Eh.**

 **Review, Favourite, Follow, Ocs.**

 **Also, take note that I'll probably release either one more during the weekends, or two next week, to make up for last week. I'll be posting one more backstory, and then we can finally get to the start of the real story. I think!**

 **Well, see you!**


	4. Shelltear's Bio -Bio-

**Konichiwa, minna.**

 **Continuing to gather more OCs, I'll be starting on the OC I mentioned in someone else's backstory! Consider these fillers!**

 **Name:** Shelltear Snowdrop

 **Age:** 15

 **Guild:** Destiny Crown

 **Magic:** "Divine Winter". The Magic is powered up when it is snowing.

 **Spells: [ "-" = Main Spells; "-" = Sub spells from the main spell.]**

 **\- Thousand Icicles –** The user places her palm on the ground, forming many icicles, which rise out from the ground and shoot to the enemy.

 **\- Snowfall –** The user points her palm at where she wants to form a wall of snow that is layered with hardened ice to protect either the user or her allies or stop the enemy.

 **\- Ice Spike –** The user points her palm at where she wants to form a spire made of hardened ice that can either stop enemies or kill them.

 **\- Ice Shield –** The user places her palms in front of her, forming a shield in front of each of her palms, used to protect her.

 **\- Snowstorm** – The user raises her arm up to the sky and raises two fingers, which makes a snowstorm start where the user is.

 **\- Frozen Enchantment –** The user enchants either an ally or herself that makes ice form around them to protect them from attacks or help them attack.

 **\- Boreas' Zephyr** – The user places her palms in a direction around her and a strong cold wind with snow and ice is sent at the enemy

 **\- Chione's Down** – A strong snowstorm surrounds the enemy and even the user, which traps them in an eternally white alternate dimension which only the user can escape from.

 **Rank/Strength of Power:** A

 **Appearance:** Shelltear has hair tied in a ponytail and is very graceful with a stance similar to a lady.

 **Eye Colour:** Golden

 **Hair Colour:** Silver

 **Height:** 150 cm

 **Weight:** 40 kg

 **Personality:** Easily envious, likes to tease others, but can be friendly and helpful.

 **Sexuality:** Heterosexual

 **Likes:** Naftis (Love, actually!), flowers, being praised, variable fruits.

 **Dislikes:** Being insulted, Aer, Seeing Aer with Naftis.

 **Clothing:** A pink ribbon tying her ponytail, a pink shirt with short sleeves and frilly ends and a short white skirt; Her hair his untied, a long sleeved white shirt and a long black skirt; Same as standard; A simple pink bikini with frilly ribbons; A silver wedding dress.

 **Past:** Shelltear lived a fairly normal life, raised by parents who are wizards in Destiny Crown. On one request, she met Naftis and instantly fell in love. She has had a very bad relationship with Aer and honestly hates him.

 **Pets:** She can make animals or things out of ice.

 **There won't be a backstory, it's too boring.**

 **So eh. This is really short but ehhh.**

 **Just wanna get another of my OCs out there.**

 **Review, Follow, Fav plox!**


	5. Chapter 1: GMG Battle Royale Part 1

**Ehh, Aeris here.**

 **Finally, we'll be out of OC fillers. Eh, first few chapters will be the Grand Magic Games, the year after Marine Storm won again. I'll only be writing for the last event of the GMG, the battle royal.**

 **PS: There's gonna be Japanese here. It refers to a foreign language, and Japanese sounds coolest, so ehh~**

* * *

"And finally, we have come to the final event for this Grand Magic Games! So far, Marine Storm is in the lead with 56 points, Destiny Crown in the second place with 52 points and Rising Wing in third with 48 points! This battle royal will finally decide which place these three guilds will place in the Grand Magic Games! Will it be Marine Storm, allowing them to hold their title for another year, Destiny Crown, giving them a third victory, or Rising Wing, giving them their first victory?! Terrified of their power though, the other guilds have resigned, so it will be a battle between these three guilds!" The announcer excitedly shouted into the mic, allowing everyone to hear the resounding voice, it reverberating in the large stadium.

"In the East, we have Destiny Crown! The members, Styles Kaizu, Hotaria Kanvenei, Grant Kingston, Alex Percival and Shelltear Snowdrop!" Those five members appeared on the screen, provided through usage of magic lacrima. The confident members were cheered by many of their fans in the crowd watching the battle.

"In the West, we have Rising Wing! The members, Aer Crestfel, Naftis Calamite, Lacy, Seth Strauss and Samuel Northrybe!" Also cheered on by many fans, the five, both young and old, smiled the brightest they could. They were confident as well, hoping to finally win the Grand Magic Games for once.

"And in the North, we have Marine Storm! The members, Natsumi Cross, Lucio Alvaréz, Florence Lancaster, Shin Raishi and Lina Miyori!" Cheered on by most, if not all, of the crowd members, the guild confidently stepped forward, prepared to win again for their guild, maintaining their winning streak for this year too.

"And in the battle will begin in 3… 2…" Suspense built up, butterflies in all the fighter's stomachs, but not once did they hesitate, doubt or worry. They all looked forward, and started running in a direction the instant the counter went down after a second.

"1!" The announcer exclaimed, the counter for the guilds also telling them to begin. Thus, the camera changed areas, focusing on Styles, who quickly met up with Aer, and begun their battle.

"Aer Crestfel, one of the strongest magic users in the world? Pleasure to meet you," Styles blatantly greeted the young boy, who giggled and smirked.

"There's no need for greetings, Styles, for that will only ensure your loss, wasting time," Aer sang out, lightning striking the area in which Styles stood, the bolts of charged light being easily dodged by the older male.

"You have a blind spot," Styles smirked, and appeared behind the young boy, sending a signal to the blood within the latter, planning to control it.

"Ah, Jupiter's Light. Bless me and protect me, form a barrier to shield me from filth," Aer chanted, activating 'Surge Barrier' with the chant, protecting him from Styles' magic.

"I heard magic associated with light can protect me from your magic, I didn't think lightning would do, but I'll accept it," Aer jumped back, avoiding the attack from Styles' blade, formed from 'Blade of Essence'.

"Lightning Greatblade, come to me!" With that, Aer also summoned his sword, and parried the next hit from the crimson red blade wielded by Styles.

"Monster of the Minds," Styles quickly casted the spell, beginning to sap blood from Aer while the latter fought an imaginary beast.

"I don't think so!" Aer quickly broke through the illusion, no harm evident on his body, "Don't underestimate me!"

"This time I have an advantage," Styles smirked, having casted 'Aiera', black angel wings spread out behind him, allowing flight. Using the flight to his advantage, Styles gained speed and charged at Aer, his wings glowing. The wings, seemingly become blades, were parried by Aer's greatblade, but with nothing on hand to block Style's blood made sword, Aer was slashed and thrown back, hitting a building.

"Form Change, Lightning Rapier!" Aer shouted out, the glistening greatblade changing shape, forming into a long rapier, which Aer held as if it was a javelin. Turning his body about ninety degrees, he prepared to launch the rapier towards the flying male as if it was his 'Indra's Arrow'. Charging the rapier with more lightning, the rapier soon became just like the 'Indra's Arrow', except much weaker. Letting fly the blue lightning-charged rapier, towards the winged, airborne Styles, Aer then formed another weapon in his grasp, both of his hands each holding a dagger, charged with electricity, blue lightning orbiting the short blades.

"You think that would hit me? Don't underestimate me either," Styles easily dodged the rapier, only to be greeted by Aer, the charged daggers aimed right at Styles' vital points for movement, Aer hoping to immobilize and defeat the blood magic user. Though Styles was only milliseconds away from being stabbed and electrocuted, in the little time, he had cut his arm with the blade he had constructed out of blood, and he formed a shield to protect himself from the inevitable electrocution, possibly fatal injury.

With a push on the shield, Aer was thrown back yet again, landing on the roof of an uninhabited building. Of course, though, all the houses in this magic simulation were uninhabited. Aer then began charging the weapon he wielded with electricity, preparing to change its form. In the blink of an eye, a giant sword flew past only centimetres away from Styles' face. The small blades had been reconstructed into a cleaver. With many more swings of the large and wide blade, Styles had been injured by the maniac swings, with lesser accuracy than a sniper with no aim.

"This battle is never-ending," Styles said, forming a shield, and pushing Aer far away.

"Shit…!" Aer shouted out as he flew many metres away, but landed safely on the ground, stopping himself through use of friction. Swiftly looking around, Aer noticed the figures of two people, close together. Smirking, Aer approached them, running towards the two figures.

Stopped through the pain of realisation, it was just then that Aer froze in his tracks. The sight in front of him pained his heart severely. Barely hearing the faint voices of the two before him, he eavesdropped on both of them, neither of them noticing his appearance.

"Shelltear, get away from me," Naftis stoically demanded, the girl only dragging his face closer to hers in reply.

"Oh just make me, Naftis," Shelltear replied, only to be attempted to be pushed away, though the male's hands and feet were bound by ice.

"This is.., Why?" Aer muttered in disbelief, clenching his teeth.

"なぜあなたはこれを行うのですか？私の心が痛い...だから...私はすべての人を殺します。これはあなたが私がこれを行うことによって行う作ったものです。私は、この競争の中で皆を全滅させるでしょう。これは故意に、意図的に行われていましたか？ことをあなたは、このように私を傷つけるだろうか？ わたしは、あなたが大嫌いです。したがって、これは、ための時間が...ある... 'トータルワイプアウト'"

That was Aer's only words, before a colossal magic circle formed under his feet, the rocks used to construct the floor broke off, rising.

"Divine Transfiguration. Lightning," Aer simply said, before a sphere of lightning surrounded him, the golden light surrounding him and destroying whatever was around it and in it. Naftis and Shelltear, who were finally told of Aer's appearance through the bright lightning, made them jump away, after Naftis finally broke through Shelltear's ice.

"This is…" Aer, in a different, deeper voice, spoke. The lightning seemed to have been absorbed by his body. His changed, new body. His clothing remained unchanged. Both his eyes had turned lavender, the colour of his "Eye of the Storm", and marks were on his face and body, beginning from the edge of his eyes. His hair had turned golden, bright golden. In his palms, there seemed to be a glowing circle, similar to a portal, the tip of a chain poking through it.

"Unpleasant," Aer frowned upon seeing the two on the rooves, the chains extending through the small portal-like magic circles.

* * *

 **That was loooong, I think.**

" **なぜあなたはこれを行うのですか？私の心が痛い** **...** **だから** **...** **私はすべての人を殺します。これはあなたが私がこれを行うことによって行う作ったものです。私は、この競争の中で皆を全滅させるでしょう。これは故意に、意図的に行われていましたか？ことをあなたは、このように私を傷つけるだろうか？** **わたしは、あなたが大嫌いです。したがって、これは、ための時間が** **...** **ある** **...** **'** **トータルワイプアウト** **'** **"**

" **Naze anata wa kore o okonau nodesu ka? Watashi no kokoro ga itai... Dakara... Watashi wa subete no hito o koroshimasu. Kore wa anata ga watashi ga kore o okonau koto ni yotte okonau tsukutta monodesu. Watashi wa, kono kyōsō no naka de mina o zenmetsu sa serudeshou. Kore wa koi ni, ito-teki ni okonawa rete imashita ka? Koto o anata wa, kono yō ni watashi o kizutsukerudarou ka? Watashi wa, anata ga daikiraidesu. Shitagatte, kor** **eha, tame no jikan ga... Aru... '** **Tōtaruwaipuauto** **'"**

" **Why did you do this? My heart hurts... So... I will kill everyone. This is what you made me do by doing this. I'll annihilate everyone in this competition. Was this done deliberately, knowingly? That you'll hurt me in this way? I hate you. Thus, this is... the time for... 'Total Wipeout'"**

 **Those are the things Aer said, in Romanji and English.**

 **Review, Favourite, Follow!**


	6. Chapter 2: GMG Battle Royale Part 2

**Eh… Aeris here desu.**

 **Sorry I didn't post more. I've been quite busy now that my finals are over. And I was gonna write the other day, but I got a high fever =.=**

 **I guess god dislikes my writing xD**

 **Otherwise, I'll write whenever possible now. I swear I will post more chapters!**

 **Even though it's my life but whatever.**

 **Since nobody cares about me anymore. That means I can write more and not just go MIA (Missing in Action) for 3 bloody weeks.**

 **Gosh dammit Aeris, keep with the time, keep with itt!**

 **I promise I won't go partying for 3 weeks again.**

 **Bloody hell Aeris u need to get a watch. And u have a smartphone use it gdi**

 **I swear I'll write more! xD**

* * *

"Styles! You okay?" Hotaria, slowly gliding towards the ground, her wings almost covering the whole view of the sky from Styles.

"Y-yeah!" Styles stammered slightly, an unusual happening from one as confident as the blood magic user. Blushing slightly, he quickly turned away, before Hotaria could notice. Though the latter was quite oblivious to hints of romance, the former blushing would be an utter giveaway.

'At least put up a fight, damn it!' Styles would always think to himself.

"Did you just stammer?" Hotaria was intrigued by the sudden speech impediment, one that she had never encountered while with Styles ever since she joined the guild.

"What are you talking about?" Styles turned back to face the confused angel, regaining his lost posture, clearing his thoughts, his face no longer red.

But still, while on the outside, Styles acted with an air of a noble, confident and mighty, on the inside, he celebrated the fact that Hotaria cared about his well-being, being convinced it wasn't just his being in the same guild.

"Must be my imagination then," Hotaria shrugged it off easily, as if it was an insect on her clothing.

"Yes, indeed. Let's head that way, then," Styles turned to face the direction opposite where he had thrown Aer to. He silently heaved a sigh of relief, thanking the gods for Hotaria's oblivious nature.

Before long though, behind the Destiny Crown wizards, a large explosion, one that rivalled a hundred cannons, erupted dust and rubble from the ground.

"That must be Aer. That will keep him occupied, I suppose. Hopefully whoever he is battling will seize victory, because that little child is a monster," Styles commented, at the same time informing Hotaria of Aer's direction, and the comparison of the Divine Lightning user's strength to his own.

Hotaria only nodded in response.

"Mongrel. Insect. Maggot. How dare you insult my holiness, as to attempt to steal something of my ownership away from me," A chain shot out from Aer's palm, aimed towards Shelltear. Though dodged, the chain continued to follow Shelltear, as if it had a mind of its own.

"I will deal with you later," Aer, seemingly to be possessed by a spirit, simply said to Naftis, before large wings of lightning erupted from Aer's back, the boy flying off towards Shelltear.

"Shit… Shit, shit! Why did I have to wield the only Divine Magic that does not enable Divine Transfiguration… This is frustrating, but I have to stop Aer before he does anything rash…" Naftis muttered to himself, and trailed behind Aer.

"Hmph… You desire for me to unleash my true power, damned mongrel? I shalt do so without hesitation, then," Aer smirked, raising his right arm into the sky, dark clouds gathering above him.

"Ah, Great God King Jupiter. Lend me the strength of your holy armoury. Lend me the prowess of all your divine children. Ares, Hebe, Hephaestus, Apollo, Diana, Bacchus, Mercurius, Venus, Heracles, Minerva, Vulcanus," Aer chanted, hovering below the rumbling grey clouds of darkness.

"Heracles, grant me strength!" Aer quickly shouted, his wings dissipating, landing on the same roof Shelltear was on. Stepping forward once, the whole house shook, as if trembling in fear of the God of Strength. Aer smiled invitingly, mocking the girl in front of him.

Though seeming to be unafraid, Shelltear's mind fogged with fear and fright, but continued to confront Aer, whose aura made the air around him tingle. Now impatient, Aer punched the roof once, only to make the concrete building crumble onto itself.

"Marvel at this sight, mongrel, for you won't be for long," Aer grinned, and shouted out, "Hephaestus, lend me your weapons!"

With that simple command, countless blades, hammers, battleaxes and other weaponry materialised around him.

"Minerva, grant me the use of multiple gods at once."

And with that, Aer could now use all the gods at his command, whenever he wanted.

"Ares, grant me the power that fights wars."

"Heracles, grant the weaponry your strength."

"Mercurius, grant me your power of travelling."

"Vulcan, grant these weaponry and me your flames."

"Bacchus, grant these weaponry the power to intoxicate its victims."

"Venus, grant these weaponry the power to bind its victims."

"Apollo, grant these weaponry the power to hypnotise its victims."

"Diana, switch the time."

Time sped up tremendously upon the final command given. The weapons glowed dazzlingly in the night, empowered with the abilities of each of the gods at Aer's disposal. Without giving time for Shelltear to escape, the countless weapons shot at Shelltear, cleaving weapons spinning, piercing weapons shot like bullets.

Even being scraped by one of these weapons would end Shelltear's life. She would either end up burnt, asleep, falling in love with someone, or drunk. All of them quite bad in the current situation.

The time made it even harder for the girl to dodge or protect herself against the weapons, as even though they glowed in the darkness, it was hard to make out the distance between them and her, due to the many weapons of different sizes.

"Die," Aer simply said angrily, opening portals around them in a large dome, preventing her from escaping, and giving the weapons more ways to attack her.

"Shit…!" Shelltear could only say that as she touched the edge of a longsword that had been almost impossible to dodge. With Apollo's magic, she was surrounded by many music notes. With Bacchus's magic, she was quickly intoxicated. And with Venus's magic, she would be bound in heart and soul to the next person that gets attacked by Aer.

And before long, Shelltear fell asleep, utterly intoxicated. The time switched back to day, and the weapons all dematerialised.

"Now that I have dealt with the mongrel, the main problem, I shall wipe out everybody."

Aer smirked, a giant magic circle forming in front of his raised palms. Not the strongest attack he was capable of in his Transfigured form, the magic circle completed quickly, and a giant hammer formed, one that only he, in this form, could wield.

The Mjolnir, upgrade to the weaker magic version of itself, "Thor's Hammer". The giant hammer charged itself with lightning, Grabbing it as if it was a rapier, still sheathed, Aer swung it across, horizontally, in front of him.

Countless lightning strikes occurred simultaneously within that time frame, each 'wave' ending in milliseconds and starting another. The area in front of him was destroyed at that point, the buildings all crumbling, revealing four knocked out wizards, one from Destiny Crown, two from Marine Storm, and another from Rising Wing. That, in itself, gained Aer eight points for Rising Wing, even gaining them from destroying wizards of his own guild.

Facing another direction, another magic circle formed in front of him, the same size as the one before. Similarly completing itself quickly, it formed a bow, one that fired bolts of lightning. But in his Transfigured form, it would fire something larger and countless times more destructive.

Indra's Bow, the upgraded version of "Indra's Arrow", only to be wielded by divine deities of lightning. Pulling the string of the intricate bow back, a lightning bolt formed as an arrow, pulsating and rumbling in the spot. Releasing the string, it launched the lightning bolt at light speed. Aer smirked as the arrow grew into a phoenix-like creature, flying around just above the ground, destroying everything around it.

This revealed five knocked out wizards. Another from Rising Wing, two from Destiny Crown and two from Marine Storm. Five points.

Finally, facing the final, non-desecrated land, Aer grinned.

"Hellfire!" Indigo flames razed the land, the power borrowed from the God of Fire, Vulcan. This gained seven points.

"Jupiter's Underworld," Aer muttered, a giant magic circle forming on the ground.

This magic circle took its time to complete, but once complete, it formed walls of lightning around the whole arena, pushing all the wizards that were left towards the magic circle.

The walls reached the magic circle in little to no time, two wizards, excluding Aer, standing in the magic circle.

With a simple 'Activate' from Aer's mouth, lightning rained down from the heavens, descending, striking everywhere, destroying everything. Everything that had not been obliterated from the walls of lightning, its lifetime ended here. The hell of lightning that only God King Jupiter's host could make.

"Die, here and now, all of you!" Aer shouted, the lightning continued to destroy the land within the magic circle.

This only gained Rising Wing five points though. Someone was still alive. Not from Rising Wing, neither from Marine Storm.

"Glory to Raynes!"

* * *

 **The cliffhanger. Enjoy it. New chapter will be out soon. Don't worry. And one of you know who this is. Shush.**

 **Review, Follow, Favourite.**

 **Aeris out!**


	7. Chapter 3: A God and an Angel

**Aeris here, desu!**

 **Second chapter of this week! Can you believe it?! I'm writing more than a chapter in 3 weeks! I am still lazy though. *stare at pile of unsorted clothes in closet and pile of unfolded clothes on sofa* I'll just go get a blanket to cover that up…**

 **And now, I present to you, ladies and gentlemen, the final conclusion to this little arc! The final battle! A goddess versus a god!**

 **Chapter 3: The Goddess Versus The God!**

"Argh!" Sliced by a large silver blade, glowing with mystical and pure energy, Aer yelled out in pain as he was knocked back in the air, his eyes now glowing a light lavender.

"A mere human, surviving Jupiter's Hell? This chance, you have grasped the one in a septendecillion chance, mongrel. But you aggravated me. How foolish of you, to waste your pathetic life like this," Aer could only smirk as lightning surrounded his body, "You have provoked me, and I shall fight back with all my power."

After saying that, Aer's body glowed a bright yellow, and seemed to transcend what he had already become. Retaining mostly the same appearance, his ponytail had split into two, both shaped like thunderbolts, with a ball of lightning at each tip.

"A human transcending the barriers between mortals and gods. This is something new, I must say," The attacker simply stated calmly, holding her blade confidently, bracing for Aer's next attack, she lifted her sword slightly, shouting out, "I will defeat you!"

"Hah, surely you jest. A mortal? Defeating a god?" Aer snickered at the female's declaration, "You overestimate yourself."

"I am an angel of divinity. I will not allow you to continue with your destruction, however divine you might be," She stated, spreading her wings wide, her blade pointed at Aer's chest, and declared once again, "I will defeat you. My name is Hotaria Kanvenei, and I am a Fallen Angel who will defeat you."

"A fallen angel? This is getting interesting!" Aer laughed heartily as a thunderbolt formed in his grasp, sparks flying everywhere.

Soon after, Hotaria charged forward, piercing her blade into Aer's lightning barrier with no hesitation evident in her heart.

"Darkness has fogged your mind, corrupted your soul. Soothe your anger, God King Jupiter," Hotaria confidently demanded, only to be thrown off Aer's barrier, due to it overcharging itself.

"A lowly angel like you can never command me," Holding the thunderbolt as if it was a staff, Aer pointed it toward Hotaria, forming a magic circle, shooting out countless charges of lightning toward the angel, who flew at full speeds to dodge the attacks.

"Garnet Desire!" Hotaria shouted out, her wings seemed to form a shield around herself, a crystal-like shield that reflected the thunderbolts.

"A mere angel, dreaming to defeat me, simply laughable," Aer snickered, breaking the crimson red shield with a hit from his Lightning Greatblade.

"Please. I do not wish to completely immobilise you. Stand down, Jupiter," Hotaria simply said, as Aer's blade was countered with Hotaria's own. Though they seemed to be at equal strength, the storm only grew stronger, thunder and lightning raging above their heads, stronger and stronger, the rumbling grew.

"No?" Hotaria asked, flying away from the hostile God. Knowing of Aer's ever growing power, she quickly u-turned, Aer being surprised, and raised her hands to face Aer.

"Voodoo," Hotaria chanted the first word of her spell, a magic circle forming between her hands.

"Code," Chanting the second word, Aer then realised why Hotaria was so confident. And he also realised that this was her second time using it within his rampage. Once he had casted Jupiter's Underworld, Hotaria had casted this spell to avoid being doomed. With the spell, she sealed the power of the thunderbolts around her, saving her, and only her.

"Stop!" Aer shouted, but was too late, as Hotaria chanted the final word.

"Seal."

Uncountable amounts of paper flew out of the magic circle as it increased in size, circling around Aer. Clasping her hands together, Hotaria made the alarmingly increasing pieces of paper stick to Aer's body, surrounding him, and eventually, covered his whole body.

With a 'poof', Aer had turned into a piece of paper, powerless and trapped. His body, soul and strength had been sealed into single piece of paper, only centimetres wide and tall. On the piece of paper, there was a single seal. Tearing the paper would release Aer from the paper.

Sighing, Hotaria saw as all the razed buildings around her rebuilt themselves, as if time was reversing. In a moment, the downed participants rose from their positions as if they had been in a slumber, no pain. And in another moment, all the participants, including the piece of paper containing Aer, were teleported back to the stadium. Although Aer was defeated, Rising Wing still won, and all that had transpired that day was reported to the council.

 **~3 weeks later~**

"It feels so good to be back at the guild…" Aer, who had been in lockdown for the three weeks since the Grand Magic Games, sunk himself to the wooden table, seeming to be hugging it.

"Don't ever pull a stunt like that," Kirisa angrily demanded, hitting Aer on his head, earning her a disappointed mewl.

"Yes, don't semi-kill me like that," Naftis said, clearly upset at what Aer did during the Grand Magic Games. His rash actions even earned their guild a warning from the Magic Council.

"Fine…" Aer stood up as he said that, walking to the Jobs Board…..

"You're not allowed to do jobs for the next month," Kirisa commented and returned to her office, leaving a snorting Naftis and an upset Aeris behind.

"Then what am I supposed to do?" Aer sighed deeply, returning to the seat.

"Naftis, let's g-

"No," Naftis simply said before walking to the Jobs Board to apply for one without Aer.

"You're mocking me, aren't you," Aer glared at Naftis, returned with a command for the former to stay and wait for the latter.

 **How was thaaat?**

 **I know it's very short but eh. I couldn't come up with ideas to continue the fight. Don't worry, next chapter, we're going back into action with Ars!**

 **Yes, that dark guild. So fast, you say? Well, stfu. I kid I kid**

 **Anyway. Look forward to the debut of Ars, and an OC that is related to Aer. A girl. I wonder who she is. Wonder too!**

 **PM me your OCs! Review, Favourite and Follow! Nya.**


	8. Chapter 4: Ars Arc: Introduction

**Aeris here, des!**

 **So um, this will be the final chapter I'll be writing.**

 **UNTIL 13 DEC 2015!**

 **Did I scare/troll you? I apologise. Anyway, as for the reason, I'm going back to Chinaaaaaaaaaaa where the good food and pandas are. I might write another chapter tomorrow, if I decide to and not think about the utter existence of my life which is meaningless and will make no change to the world whatsoever and I will die alone and everyone will forget about me and nothing will change and the world will still end horribly. (28/11/15, btw, if u don't know when im talking about)**

 **Or maybe I'll post this tomorrow, which means I'm posting it today but it's tomorrow from when I'm writing this. GAAAAAAAAASP**

 **Anyway, let's just start, shall we?**

 **Hajimemashou, des!**

* * *

 **[Magic Council, two months after GMG incident** **,** **2:00 PM]**

"I heard that the Ars guild is acting up."

"Isn't that just a rumour going around, the Ars dark guild?"

"No, it's true."

"Should we do something about it then?"

"Let's let the guilds do it."

"Why not."

"What about Aer's case?"

"We'll keep him under confinement in his guild for now."

"What if we need him?"

"We'll decide then."

"Well then, I suggest Destiny Crown will make fine work of it."

"Destiny Crown it is, then. I heard the guild has been seen around the forest near Lunares."

"Lunares, the fallen kingdom?"

"I heard their fallen king is in the guild."

"We'll get Destiny Crown to look around that area, then."

"Let's write to them right away."

 **[Destiny Crown Guild, 3:34PM]**

"Master, do we have any new jobs yet?" Hotaria, who was as bored as one could be after staying in the guild doing nothing for the past few weeks as most of the jobs on the Notice Board were mundane jobs that most other people could do, asked the Guildmaster, Ultia.

"Hotaria, why not just go do some normal, simple jobs and h—

— "Guild Master Ultia Synis, we have a letter for you from the Magic Council!"

An employee of the council had just burst through the door, looking as if he had just ran ten kilometres. Though that WAS how much he ran to get to the Guild in time. The employees had strict schedules, and if he was not back to the Council in an hour, he would be late for his next job. Thus, he had to run twenty kilometres just to deliver this message and get back in time.

The employee screeched as he was frozen in place, dropping the letter, it being picked up by Ultia, who had also done the freezing. Serves him right for interrupting me, Ultia's thoughts were merciless, but her actions were terrifyingly more so. She pushed the frozen amphibian out the door, making him fall over, breaking the frozen state. The employee quickly ran off at speeds at a naked eye could not see.

"What the hell is this?" Ultia sighed as she finished reading the letter. The Magic Council had just told them to tackle the Dark Guild Ars, even having the nerve to leave behind a "Good Luck~". How annoying, Ultia sighed yet again, preparing to tear the piece of paper into shreds. That was when Hotaria flew to her, snatching the paper out of her grasp, and shouting out, "I'LL DO IT!"

"Hotaria, are you an idiot? You can't decide that on your own," Ultia, snatching the paper back, said to the angel, only to receive a look from the angel that words could only describe as, "the cutest, yet saddest plead that did not require words."

"Yeah, Hotaria, Ultia is right," Styles said, only to receive the same look Ultia received moments before. This sight made his heart melt inside, and he realised something. If he took this Job with Hotaria, they would be together. Walking out of the Guild, he smashed his head on the wall.

" _ARE YOU STUPID? ARE YOU AN IDIOT?!_ " Styles shouted at himself internally as he hit his head multiple times on the wall outside, then returning back into the Guild with a bleeding forehead, telling Ultia, "I'll take this job with Hotaria."

"Well, I'll go too, then," Grant told Ultia, who then received the most hate-filled stare one could ever see. A stare filled with malice and malevolence, one that could kill another's soul, from none other than, Styles. Ignoring it, Grant stood up and walked to Ultia, standing beside Styles.

The aura emitting off Styles as Grant stood there was deadly. One could even feel the utter hatred coming off of Styles.

" _I FAILED! I SHOULD HAVE JUST GRABBED HOTARIA AND THE PAPER AND RAN!_ " Styles shouted at himself internally yet again, his heart crying a river. He then turned to Grant, a shadow covering his eyes, grinning sadistically, and said, "Let's work together, okay?"

Grant let out a laugh as Styles gripped his hand to a breaking point, thinking, "I regret my decision, please let me go back to my seat."

"Lyra, Alex, come here," Ultia said, after heaving a sigh of despair, "You three will go to the forest near to the Fallen Kingdom of Lunares and probably encounter Ars there. Be extra careful. Styles, you will be leading them. Make sure all of you come back in one piece."

"Yes ma'am," They all replied, then went out the door, quickly beginning to make their way to Lunares.

 **[At the forest near Lunares, 6:32PM]**

"Well then, our Job starts here," Styles handed everyone flares and continued, "Search around. If you find anything or anyone, shoot your flare up immediately."

"Good Afternoon, dear Mages. I'm happy to announce you need not search for anything. Valkyria is here to end your lives here and now." With a pair of Bronze Wings, Moxie Amaranthe, codenamed "Valkyria", flew above them, equipped with a steel chestplate, steel shoulderpads and gauntlets and steel boots, wearing a leather tunic and a simple winged helmet. In her grasp, a fairly long halberd. Before long, she charged at them, only to be countered by Hotaria, with a large silver blade in her hand. Valkyria was then thrown back by Hotaria.

"Brilliance! Esscenoid!" Hotaria shouted out, her body glowing, equipping herself with armour. The silver blade she held turned into a bright red longsword, her body protected by a black breastplate, blue shoulder garments and a black Spartan skirt.

"Hotaria, hold her off! Grant and Alex, cover Hotaria! Lyra and I will go search for any others!" Styles commanded before pointing Lyra in the opposite direction he went.

"Fire!" A voice was heard, and multiple arrows flew out from the surrounding trees, aimed at Lyra. Barely dodging them, she then activated her own Magic, "Arrow of Sagittarius", firing it at where the arrows had come from.

Elaine Yukimura, codenamed "Celestia", had jumped out from the trees, and drawn the constellation of Lepus, allowing her to jump away before Lyra could attack her. The latter shot the flare up, and quickly activated "Shield of Perseus", immobilising Celestia.

On Styles' side, he had found nothing. Just then, he heard a 'thump' nearby, and quickly jumped to a branch, hiding in the leaves, going closer to the sound from the trees. When he had found the source of the sound, he was certainly surprised. A reflective barrier around Haruyumi Lunares, codenamed, "Nightwatcher", had fallen down from a branch where he was sleeping.

"Huh? Where am I? Oh yeah…" Nightwatcher only said, before going back to sleep under the tree. Styles was indeed confused, but shot his flare anyway. Jumping down from the tree, he touched the barrier which Nightwatcher had put up before sleeping, only to be thrown back.

And so, all three members of Ars that were there had been found. Valkyria, Celestia and Nightwatcher.

 _ **Current time: 7:59:59:99.**_

* * *

 **Next chapter you will know why I placed th** **at specific time there.**

 **It'll be exciting, I promise.**

 **You don't have a lot of hope, do you…**

 **Nevermind, whatever. Also, if you understood the comedy reference at the start, we're friends.**

 **If not, No Game No Life, go watch it.**

 **Anyway!**

 **PM ME YOUR OCS**

 **FOLLOW AND FAVOURITE, OH AND REVIEW. SEE YOU NEXT NEXT NEXT WEEK OR SOMETHING**

 **EDIT1: Changed Style's thoughts from normal text to italics (Because he himself told me to.)**

 **EDIT2: Noticed some mistakes here and there, corrected them~ Oh, and also changed some sentences to make them a little nicer, for example: "** With a pair of Bronze Wings, Moxie Amaranthe, codenamed "Valkyria", flew above them, equipped with a steel chestplate... **"** from **"** Equipped with a pair of Bronze Wings, Moxie Amaranthe, codenamed "Valkyria", flew above them, equipped with a steel chestplate... **" as there are two of the word 'equipped' and having only one sounds better.**

 **EDIT3: Added a "~" instead of a heart behind the "Good Luck." because I can't be bothered.**

 **EDIT4: Placed all these edits here after getting a shitty Chinese computer to work.**


	9. Chapter 5: Ars Arc: Nightwatcher's Trump

**Hai hai, minna-sama!**

 **I'm back! Sorry for the delayed post, was busy unpacking! But now that's over, I can write again! Excited? Of course you are, after I left you with the terrible cliffhanger last chapter. Let's just get started alright?**  
 ***looks to left* Oh no. My good food I brought over are going to be finished soon. Feeeq. Oh well.**

* * *

Current time: 8:00:00.00.

"Uuugh!" With a giant blast of compressed air, outward into the forest, toppling a number of trees, blowing Styles back not by only a few meters, Nightwatcher awoke, his barrier causing the explosion of air. Stretching, he looked up at the night sky.

"Fun time?" Saying that, he smirked widely, his eyes turning from a dull gold to a bright red, glowing in the dark night, though his hair remaining its sombre brown colour. Putting his hood on quickly, he jumped onto a branch, one straight across from the one which Styles had jumped to out of instinct due to the explosion.

"Oya? What do we have here?" Nightwatcher smiled to Styles, who quickly formed a scythe of blood.

"Blood magic, oya? You dare use that in front of me?" Nightwatcher laughed, and bent the scythe in half, creating a golden substance in the blood.

"Ichor. My magic is Ichor. Blood of the Gods. Your Magic is useless before me, oya," Nightwatcher only said before creating a scythe of his own.

"Scythe of Gaea," He proudly said as the bright, glowing, golden scythe finished forming. At the sight of the grand, golden scythe, Styles could not help but back away. With an upward slice, Nightwatcher began to form spikes of stone from the ground.

"With this scythe, I can control everything that belongs to the Earth," Nightwatcher said as he continued to toy with Styles.

 **[Back at Hotaria's end]**

"Tch. You three certainly are annoying," Valkyria said as she jumped around, pained from the scars around her body due to fighting the three at the same time.

"Memory Make! Frostfire Bolt!" Grant shouted out, shooting out a number of balls comprised of blue, cold flames. Hitting Valkyria, they froze her in place, dropping her mid-jump.

"Tch," Valkyria tried to break the ice, but to no avail. It seems she would be at the three's mercy now.

Walking to the others, Lyra dragged a tied up Celestia, throwing the latter to where Valkyria was frozen.

"We're done here, I suppose," Hotaria said, beginning to fly to where she had seen Styles' flare go up.

"Should we really just leave them here?" Lyra asked the angel, who shrugged in response. Sighing, the other three followed Hotaria.

 **[Back to Styles]**

' _Shit. Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit. I underestimated this guy. My best option is to retreat, but this guy is relentless..._ ' Styles thought as Nightwatcher and him jumped from branch to branch, the Ichor user shooting out rocks from his scythe at him.

"Come back! I just wanna kill you, oya! It won't hurt THAT much, oya!" Nightwatcher, who chased after the normal blood user, shouted out while smiling widely.

' _Does that guy think this all is just a game? Tch,_ ' Styles shot needles from his blood in a panicked state as he continued to move. Before they could hit, though, all of the turned bright gold, and moved towards Styles in a swirling pattern.

"Glory to Raynes!" Hotaria quickly jumped into action, knocking Nightwatcher in the back of the head, making him lose control of the blood needles.

"Ow, oya," Nightwatcher said nonchalantly as if he felt no pain from that, making Hotaria retreat a few meters quickly. He only giggled before continuing to avoid the two Destiny Crown members' attacks.

"Ugh!" Out of the blue, with no spell casted or chants by Nightwatcher, Hotaria had crashed to the ground, holding off a relatively large comet that had seemingly materialised from thin air. Being weighed down by the meteor several times her size, Hotaria could only attempt to 'parry' the rock with her blade. Mustering up her strength, she threw the rock off her blade with brute force, and literally fragmented it before it could fall on her again. But at the sight of what was behind the rock, she could only stare in horror.

"Gung… Nir!" A glowing, golden spear was hurled at Hotaria at speeds that seem too impossible for a human. Maybe it was the effect of the spear itself that accelerated it. Either way, there was no way she would survive the surging beam of light aimed straight at her. She could only curse herself for not having a shield at that moment.

"Brilliance, Dronen!" Hotaria shouted out before being hit by the spear. Instantly forming a shield of condensed water at where she predicted the spear would hit, she barely protected herself from imminent death. Though it wasn't too imminent anymore. Heaving a deep sigh of relief, she quickly jumped back and flew up, conjuring uncountable amounts of condensed water balls that shot like a machinegun at Nightwatcher.

"Aegis!" Nightwatcher instantly activated the large glowing shield that could defend against the strongest dragon, Acnologia's breathe, to cover the area that Hotaria shot the water 'bullets' at, efficiently defending himself against Hotaria.

"Priwen! Rhongomiant! Ichor Trap!" Nightwatcher then formed a shield and a lance. Both were unlike the weapons he had formed before, both not glowing like the Aegis, Gungnir or the Scythe of Gaea. Before the giant shield that protected him faded away, he formed a box of Ichor around Hotaria, trapping her.

"Both of you are getting on my nerves!" Nightwatcher angrily shouted, beginning his assault on Styles with the spear while defending himself with the shield. There was a limit to how much Nightwatcher could control. With the spear and the box trapping Hotaria to care about, he could no longer control Styles' blood.

 **[A long time later, time: 3:56]**

"Die already!" Nightwatcher fended off Hotaria and Styles without too much of a problem, but his power was very very gradually decreasing, though the still moon hung high in the sky still, giving him copious amounts of moonlight. If Hotaria had broken out later, he would have defeated them both easily.

"Cadeceus!" Nightwatcher shouted, and formed a glowing staff in his hands that shot out tiny supercharged Ichor Bombs around him, them being easily dodged by the pair.

"You two have pushed me to use all my Ichor weapons, yet have not died. Tch. Annoying, but I congratulate you. Thus, I shall use my trump card to end your lives, now!" Nightwatcher's fatigue from the continuous fight showed in his voice, panting between words, but he still managed to shout out, "Blood… Devastation!"

Jumping up, Nightwatcher's glowing, golden eyes and hair were made apparent due to the contrast of colour with the sky. Unexpected from the two on the ground, the smirking, glowing Ichor user jumped again, and again, after that beginning to run on air, towards Styles, who quickly jumped back before being attacked by an Ichor blade.

"What… is this… power?!" Hotaria was thrown back after parrying a strike from Nightwatcher, who had literally appeared in front of her in an instant.

"Focussing his control of his blood, he makes his heart pump faster, also breathing faster to supply more oxygen… Ah!" Styles' had thought of an idea to defeat the seemingly impossible to defeat, "We need to stop him from breathing, even for just a second!"

"On it!" Hotaria instantly replied, flying to Nightwatcher, who disappeared when Hotaria reached him, appearing in the sky above her.

"Keke… You've earned my respect. I'll give you my name, so that you can curse the one that killed you in death!" Nightwatcher smirked and shouted out to them, "Haruyumi Lunares! Fallen Prince of the Lunares Kingdom!"

Before the two could say anything, meteorites zoomed past Haruyumi, and gathered above the two. Styles quickly formed a blood blade, only to have it controlled, while Hotaria equipped herself into Henseth's armour, using the golden scythe to cut up the meteors, each one getting closer and closer.

"Agh!" The final few meteorites had hit, being blocked by Hotaria's scythe.

Current time: 4:21.

* * *

 **How did you like itt? Wasn't as good as last chapter, was it? I think. Though cliffhanger ended! Look forward to next chapter! Final one in the Ars Arc, I think. Unless I can come up with some idea in the little time of one week. Eh… Probably not.**

 **Well.**

 **Eh.**

 **I will eat you if you don't review.**

 **Follow and favourite!**

 **Oh, and PM me OCs! Oh and, each person can have more than one. I felt like I should finally address this. Or did I do that in the OC Submission chapter? I don't remember.**

 **EDIT: I TOTALLY FORGOT TO ADD LINES WHY AM I SO NOOB**


	10. Chapter 6: Defeat?

**Haii~! Aeris-kyun here~!**

 **I apologise for the ultra long hiatus. School started, so I didn't really have too much time these past weeks. Sorry! Anyway, I'll be trying to write more starting from now!**

* * *

Current Time: 4:22

"Kuu… Kuu…" The adolescent gasped, attempting to take in more air as he continued to maintain his form. 'Blood Devastation', it was called. It heightened his strength, speed and defences. Resting on a tree, he gripped onto the bark, excruciating pain surging throughout his body. How did this happen, he thought over and over as he rested. The Destiny Crown members were sure to find him by now. With this in mind, he quickly jumped away, seemingly disappearing to a normal human's eyes.

"Egh…" Once he had jumped, he barely dodged a large red spike, it cutting the side of his torso, breaking his jump. Bear Trap. It was one of Style Kaizu's Blood Magic attacks. It wasn't enough to catch him in his current form, but his body had endured the pain for hours, slowly weakening. The large wound on the right side of his torso was nothing compared to the pain he felt when he used Blood Destruction.

Death would a correct way to describe it. Dying, over and over again. The activation of this form required the adolescent to quicken the pace of his blood flow, thus having him breathe more. But heat was emitted from his body due to the blood flowing through his body. It was a disadvantage, really, driving away the oxygen he needed. He continued to pant as he dragged his body across the forest. Looking up, the sky had turned a bright violet. The sun had begun to rise.

That would also mean his power would slowly decrease. And that was true. The user of Ichor Magic was slowly getting more and more fatigued. At this point, it was painful to even move his body. He had maintained Blood Destruction for an hour and a half now. Any more, and there would be visible effects on his body. For example, blood spilled out of the body of the magic user. Slowly, his body returned to its normal state, and a bright silver barrier was created around his body.

After forcing his body to move a few more metres, he collapsed under a tree, losing his grip on consciousness. He would get found. He would get killed. He would die. Under normal circumstances, this would never happen, but the Destiny Crown members had truly given him hell. A one versus five, the match was. Both his partners had been taken down easily. He would be the only hope, yet he failed. How would he be punished for this, he couldn't even think.

"Found him!" A large wolf, made of pure red blood, pounced on the large, but weak barrier. It easily broke under the force of the magic blood, conjured by Styles. Thin, red vine-like ropes quickly wrapped around the Ichor user, successfully subduing him. Hotaria, who had landed behind Styles, heaved a sigh of relief, equipping out of Henseth's armour. Using her magic for too long also put stress on her body, which would be unwanted.

"Finally. We've got all three, right?" Grant said as he followed behind Hotaria, dragging along two unconscious members of Ars. But it wouldn't stay this way for long. Escaping everyone's notice, Valkyria had gotten out.

"Executioner's Armour," The Magic User angrily growled out, her body glowing with a bright purple light. Her body was covered with purple and red cloth, and large, silver wings erupted out from her back. A large lance was in her grasp, ready to pierce all who got in her way.

She quickly flew at Styles, at speeds in which a normal eye could not perceive. Reaching the lance out, she got ready to stab the Blood user. This would have been the case if not for Styles' Blood Wolf jumping in the way, then hardening. Valkyria let out a ferocious war-cry, and charged at each of her enemies, only to be easily dodged, or defended from using Styles' blood.

She too, was easily captured moments after by Styles, after having freed both Nightwatcher and Celestia.

"Hercules!" Similar to a Re-equip, Celestia donned armour, and a long broadsword that could cut steel cleanly in half. Slashing but to no avail, Celestia provided a distraction for Nightwatcher, who was in the opposite direction.

In the adolescent's hand, was a bright light in the shape of a spear. Smirking, he threw it at the ground in front of him.

"Gungnir!" A destructive white light enveloped the area around all the magic users. After a while, the light cleared, to reveal a charred land, but all the magic users safe. Blood barriers and bright Silver barriers protected the Destiny Crown and Ars members respectively.

"Excalibur!" A bright light crashed down yet again, attacking the Destiny Crown members right after the Blood barrier had cleared. The white light continued to flow out from Nightwatcher's hands. The land and nature around was visibly charred. Smoke was coming out of the bright light.

And soon, the light cleared.

* * *

 **Sorry for the short chapter! But cliffhangers~**

 **Um. Review, Favourite, Follow if you wish to~ And PM me OCs~! You can have more than one!**


	11. Chapter 7: Ars Arc: Finale

**Haiiii! The hiatus is real around the start of the year, but around middle portion, I'll be writing at unbelievable speeds.**

 **Compared to this, at least. I think, probably. I'll be writing 1-3 chapters per month for the start of the year, which is the busiest period for a Chinese like me and school and all that. I've also been writing an LN, so ehh.**

 **Let's get started, anyway!**

* * *

"You really shouldn't be doing that," A barrier with a faint lime hue had been formed around Haruyumi, the barrier containing the Excalibur, mostly. It was large enough to reach just in front of Styles, the person closest to Haruyumi. Once the dust and smoke had rested, a bright lime pair of wings, formed from symbols could be seen, a figure blocking the source of the light. A humanoid.

"How…?" Haruyumi growled, golden fluid floating out from his wounds, flooding the barrier, spiking out of it. The barrier was easily broken by the ichor, but another was easily created in place of that.

"Gods of Control, seize the nerves of this uncontrollable beast, and sever its ties to this world."

A lime hue was brought upon Haruyumi too, and he instantly froze into place. His will was easily stolen away, the member of the Dark Guild being frozen in place.

"Yare yare…" Another humanoid, with a scarf flowing in the wind behind him, would walk to the Destiny Crown members, "Aeris here." He seemed to have a long, white scarf wrapped tightly around his neck. It wasn't too cold, so there wouldn't really be a reason for it, albeit having his sensitivity to cold increased by using his magic. A small amount of magic could be felt from it. A Magic Controller? Could be, considering the GMG incident.

"Naftis," The other would drag the frozen body while gliding down, his large symbol-wings attached to his hips disappearing as he reached the ground. He would then throw the body to Styles. Releasing his control over Haruyumi, he relaxed, and the latter went limp onto Styles' grasp, falling unconscious, his mind having been flooded with endless amounts of rubbish.

"We really didn't have to come, they could have handled it," Aeris would turn around, facing away from the Destiny Crown members and watching the sun rise. It was 6 AM now. Haruyumi's power would start to decrease, worse case scenario, the magic-user would die from exhaustion and-or deficiency of mana. Hopefully that wouldn't happen.

A deep sigh came from Naftis to turned and began to walk away, "Sure, let's head back, then."

"How bothersome."

"Shut up."

The little squabble from the two Rising Wing members would end there, and they would continue walking off.

"Apparently that happened," Hotaria had extended her wings, hovering slightly above the ground. This was a reflex, having spent her days while in Heaven floating around. Unlike the beliefs of others, clouds were not solid matter one could stand on.

"Apparently it did," Styles would reply.

"Well then." Hotaria would say to that, and quickly snatched the body from Styles, "This is heavy."

"Then let me," Styles would refuse to groan due to… Um, I mean what? Obvious clues wouldn't be given if he groaned, so he did. He then snatched back the body, carrying it over his shoulder. Hotaria landed down on the soft grass, sighing. Let Styles have it his way, she supposed.

"Well, I've lost a lot of power today. All of us have, to be honest," Grant would say as he started walking towards a random direction.

"The train station is that way," Wren would utter, pointing in the opposite direction which Grant was headed.

"Yes, yeah," Grant would do a one-eighty, and walk in that direction.

"I don't even know why we came, this would have resolved itself without any problem, considering the fact that Marine Storm also came," Styles sighed, and also headed in the direction which Wren pointed at. And everyone else followed.

Without much problem, they had gotten back to their guild, Destiny Crown.

Ultia briefly greeted them, and quickly dragged the still-unconscious Haruyumi into a cell in the basement of the guild. And a few days later, he had finally awoken.

"Oi, let me out, dammit," Haruyumi would complain, knocking on the cell bars, his hands chained up. Magic Halters, stopping his use of magic.

"You're evil, no," Styles would be watching the Ichor user today. They took turns watching him for five days, five whole days.

"I'll join your guild?" Haruyumi would ask.

"No."

"Anything?"

"No."

"Please?"

"Shut the hell up, you blood-using idiot."

"Says you. At least my blood is superior to your's."

"Actually shut the hell up."

"Fine."

This conversation would go on between the two, ending there.

And after a few more days, Haruyumi was released, and he was made to remain in Destiny Crown. Not as a prisoner, though.

As a Guild Member.

Helping out, and other stuff. Yep, other stuff.

* * *

 **Yes yes, it's short, but I like writing short. Maybe I'll write more this month, maybe I won't. MAYBEEE**

 **Sorry for my loooooooooong hiatuses. Really really sorry, but I will be more active near end of year. Still getting adjusted to school, after all.**

 **Well, favourite, follow, review, ciao!**


End file.
